


Game Night

by CellytheFlowshie



Category: Hockey RPF, nhl rpf - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Polyamory, Smut, Teasing, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellytheFlowshie/pseuds/CellytheFlowshie
Summary: William Nylander enlists a special friend in assuring he beats his teammates at NHL 2018. Does he come out the champion, or is he the one that gets played?Nylander/OC/Matthews.





	Game Night

She was practically sitting in his lap, her legs left bare from the flirtatious rise of her floral dress draped over the pale ripped denim that dressed William Nylander. In one hand she held his beer that on occasion was brought to plump lips in a casual sip. Her other hand was lost, toying within in smooth blond strands that brushed back over his head. Willy didn’t seem to mind as his crystal eyes were focused on the screen before him. His thumbs rolled over the analogs, trying to score on his opponents net.

NHL 2018. He often found himself playing it with the other young guns that had brought life back to the Toronto Maple Leafs. Tonight was just himself, Marner, Martin, Anderson and Matthews in the rotation.

The woman draped on his lap, Delilah, was one of his longest friends. Her tiny frame and sweet exterior fooled most — hell, his mother had even asked if they were dating yet — but he knew he could never see her that way, even if she seemed to be stuck to him like glue. William, however, knew better than anyone that Delilah was a temptress, or rather a tease. 

She knew how to have her fun with the attention she acquired, but never with William. He was much too protective of her for that, he hadn’t even let the boys that he considered family near her. The last thing he needed was her hurt — or worse, them hurt. There were perks to having this level of promiscuity around on game night, William knew how to ignore her effortless flirtations — his friends, however easily found themselves distracted. 

Dropping the controller onto the table Nylander let out a laugh. “That’s the last game Marner, is it just me or do you guys suck at hockey?” He mocked as large hands moved to stroke at the smooth skin of Delilah’s thighs. 

“Kicked your ass last game,” Marner defended, tossing his controller aside at Matthews who would player Nylander next after a quick round of beers.

“And never again after that,” William spoke full of cocky-pride.

“We’ll see about that,” voiced Matthews, his large hands taking hold of the controller. “Or are we forgetting who the defending champion is?”

Eyes near rolled in Nylander’s skull as he leaned forward to grasp the controller once more. “Your reign is over Matthews,” William spoke firmly and leaned back to mutter in De’s ear, “grab us more beers and pick it up a notch so I can win this one, yeah?”

A smile tugged at her lips as he head shook. “You boys are so weird,” she muttered and slid off the couch. The brunette could practically feel eyes focus on her as her dress fluttered around her rear as she walked to the kitchen. As she gathers he bottles of cold beer she couldn’t help but smile at the boys as they chirped. 

_“—you really can’t expect to beat me with Arizona can you?”_

_“I could beat you with the Sabres—“_

_**“BULLSHIT!”** _

Returning to the collection of chairs and sofas, Delilah handed out the beers to those not playing before taking it upon herself to pop the caps off Matthew’s and William’s beer and placed them on their coasters. Instead of returning to her place on Nylander’s lap, Delilah squeezed herself in between Anderson and Matthews on the sofa. Biting her lower lip she leaned in to mutter into the player's ear. 

“How badly do you want to win?” she teased gently before giving a wink to her friend. “Because I think I know a way to break his focus...”

While Auston kept his eyes on the screen he couldn’t help but wonder what the troublemaker had in mind. After Nylander managed to score on him he made a quick glance towards the brunette, “What are you waiting for then?” 

“You,” She countered before making herself comfortable. She leaned into Matthews insistently, and he quickly understood what she was playing at. A strong arm quickly took hold of her, his body carefully pulling her with her as he slid towards the ground. The table was bumped by his long limbs, but he was soon comfortable with the woman between his legs and leaning back on his chest. 

“Your good luck charm’s mine now, Willy,” he taunted.

Delilah wiggles back close to Matthews, and suddenly felt small — hell, they all made the 5’3” woman feel like an ant, but something about Auston’s hold made the woman hold her breath. It was firm, possessive even. Smiling, she leaned her head back against his shoulder, her delicate fingers tracing lazy circles around his thigh. 

Nylander looked away from the screen briefly, his eyes growing wide. That was not what he meant! Before he could regain focus, Matthews evened out the game with a goal.

“You are a lucky one aren’t you?” Mathews half purred in the brunette ear, a strong arm wrapping tight around her middle. His body leaned forward, his chin coming down to rest on the woman’s shoulder. “No wonder you keep her so close, Willy...”

“Auston!” The girl squeezed as his face edged in closer to her neck. She could already feel the slightest of tickles threatening her nerves. “Careful!”

“Oh?” He hummed as his fingers danced over the controls, “are you ticklish De?” Auston muttered playfully and attempted to nuzzle a little closer but kept his eyes on the screen.

Delilah could feel the scratch of his stubble against her skin, and she quickly lurched away with a chuckle. She didn’t move far instead she managed a position change. Completely turned around, she faced him, her legs draped over each of his and parted off to the side. She suddenly felt exposed, her lace white panties visible to the hockey star. 

“De, just move your head a bit,” Auston muttered out. While he appeared unfazed, you could hear the uneasiness in his voice. His arms encased her again. Her cheek rested on his shoulder and her eyes watched the subtle rise and fall of his chest. His breathing was near mesmerizing, drawing her in until she was placing a gentle kiss to his throat.

“Delilah, what are you doing?” Nylander sounded from the adjacent chair, obviously distracted. 

Auston, however, was finding himself distracted too. Her core was practically pressed to his crotch. And the warmth of her breath on his neck made him shudder. Blood rushes through his veins, his heart racing, his cock slowly began to throb. 

“Ah fuck,” he sounded, but not only because Nylander managed to score a goal that would win him the game — but he was quickly realizing how little self-control he had when it came to the pretty brunette.

With the game ending in a Nylander victory, Delilah pulled back slowly and smiled, “maybe next time Matthews,” and smirked and eased herself back from him slowly— she didn’t want to give anyone else the free show.

Clearing his throat, Auston quickly shut his legs and turned off the game system. “Well played man,” he congratulated his friend, “you won’t get so lucky next time.”

After a couple more beers, Marner, Martin, and Anderson gathered their things and moved to catch their taxi’s home. Roommates Matthews and Nylander tossed beer cans in the sink and a buzzed Delilah curled up on the sofa. 

“You going to be okay there De?” William sounded, “you can take the bed if you want it—“

“I’ll be good here,” she promised and snuggled into the couch pillow. Her legs pulled up into her chest, barring her lacy once again— but more prominently, her round ass.

Willy took a fist full of the blanket, tossing it her way before retiring into his bedroom for the night. Auston remained in the kitchen, watching the woman wrap her legs around the lush fabric of the blanket. He couldn’t stop thinking about the ghost of a kiss on his neck, or the way she felt barely grazing his cock. While he knew it was bad, Auston found himself wanting her.

“All that earlier,” he whispered out into the air, “that was all for show?”

Delilah perked up on the couch and soon found herself kneeling. “Come here?” 

Once the back of the couch divided them as she leaned forward to place a kiss on his collarbone through the thin fabric of his black t-shirt.

“He likes to think he can control me but he doesn’t. William...he’s just my friend. And while he likes to put on a real show, I want some real release— Can you give that to me Auston?”

Large hands took hold of her sides, quickly hoisting the tiny brunette up into his hold. Legs circled his frame, pressing her need to his length. Carrying her back to his bedroom, Austin’s mouth came down in Delilah’s in the firm, hungry kiss. He could taste the beer on her breath, and feel the gentle embrace of her tongue.

Falling back on the bed with her, his hands went to explore her body. Caressing her curves on the way down, his hands quickly shot up her dress; a thumb traced over the lace, pressing down on the sweet bundle of her clit. A whimper left her mouth, and her hips raised into his touch. 

Her eagerness mad his cocky hard, tenting the fabric of his pants. Removing his hands from her body, Auston pushed down his sweatpants and began grinding his contained cock against her clothed pussy.

As he arched over her, the brunette pressed upwards, her lips seeking out the sweet flesh of his neck once more. Nails scratched down his back before peeling and black t-shirt up and away from his skin. Her body eased downwards, her lips taking assault on his tone chest but Auston quickly pulled her back up to eye level. His hands fisted at her dress, lifting it from her frame so that she remained in nothing but her white panties. Licking his lips in desire his mouth consumed her breast, his tongue toying with the perky peaks of her rosy nipples. The quiet moan that left her lips brought a smile to his lips. Traveling down further, petite legs were guided up over strong shoulders, a broad tongue stroked over the lace fabric, feeling the dampness of her desire up to the sensitivity of her clit. Matthews peppered kisses over her core before biting flesh and lace in a playful tug.

“Auston,” Delilah encouraged his a heavy breath, her fingers hooking on her panties in an attempt to push them downwards. Instead, a large thumb tugged her panties aside and his face delved into the sweet heat of her arousal. The young woman gasped, her body lurching to knit fingers into his dark strands. His tongue lapped at her folds, dipping into her sweet core before traveling up to suck on her sensitive bundle. Her hips squirmed with pleasure, pressing up into his face as he consumed her. 

It was when his mouth tugged at her clit and two thick finger thrust upside her that Auston knew he could not hold back any longer. She was practically dripping down his hand, and she was tight, stretching just wide enough for his fingers. Pulling free he quickly disposed of her panties in full before laying himself over her in search of a condom in his best side table. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” He sounded in her ear as fingers fumbled with the foil. 

The brunette bit down on her lower lip, her large eyes meeting his as she nodded. “Mhm,” she hummed, “I want you inside me. I want to-“ she was cut off with a moan. Auston has slipped the latex on with ease before moving into her with a deep thrust. His body near quivered with the hold her core took on his cock, his hips pumping in and out of her sweet heat.

“Fuck!” he cussed, picking up speed and drawing her legs up and pressing them back in an attempt to get in deeper. A desperate touch took his shoulders, nails scratching down the strong muscles of his back before drawing his down for a sloppy kiss. A moan sounded from his mouth, could she taste herself in his tongue? 

“Auston,” she mumbled as he continued to plow into her. “I’m gonna—“ he could feel her walls beginning to tense around him, his cock near ready to explode as her grip on him tensed and relaxed. Soon she was a vice grip around his cock, trapping him deep inside, milking his hot seed into the thin latex that divided him. 

Sweating and panting, Auston didn’t pull back far from the pleasures of the woman. His cock pulled back, the condom quickly discarded in the bedside trash can. Arms held her frame to his, his face in her hair. “That’s what you get for teasing me,” he whispered out before playfully nipping at the skin of her shoulder.

“I guess I’m going to have to tease you more often...”

Come morning, Auston was surprised to find the brunette curled up in his bed — it put a smile on his face nonetheless. Leaning in, he began to suck on her collarbone gently. A slow hum sounded as she was drawn from her sleep. “You want breakfast?”

“Real food or is breakfast a new code for me sucking your dick?” Delilah muttered and ran a hand over her tired features. 

“Food De,” Auston assured before giving her a playful bite, “but I wouldn’t object to the latter.”

Small hands shoved him before she sat up on the bed. Reaching down to the ground, Auston retrieves his shirt from the knight before and tossed it at her. “Put that on. I don’t mind.  


Pulling on his boxers, Auston lead her out into the kitchen in search of something to devour. Pinning her between himself and the cupboards, he sought out anything he could throw together for pancakes. It was difficult not to be close to Delilah, feeling his flesh on hers... but he nearly jumped back when he heard William’s bedroom door creak open, turning around Auston took a deep breath before speaking; “She’s my good luck charm now, Willy...”

**Author's Note:**

> A second part is to be released.


End file.
